La Nueva Aventura
by Nick24FNAF24
Summary: les doy la bienvenida a una nueva aventura de nuestros personales favoritos Diego y Shira y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo la disfrutare mientras la escribo :)
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa chicos como les va tanto tiempo sin leernos , como les va ,está todo bien , espero que si … si ya sé que están diciendo oye porque cambiaste tu nombre desgraciado, y si lo cambie porque últimamente me he creado un nombre o un nickname el cual uso en todas mis cuentas y paginas como en twiter,facebook , etc y también quería usarlo aquí porque el nombre que tenia era demasiado largo no digo que por eso haya sacado a diego y shira de mi nombre de hecho en mi nombre el D.S.B.P, la D y la S son de Diego y Shira asi que si o si seguiremos viendo muchas mas aventuras de nuestra pareja de tigres dientes de sable favorita asi que no se preocupen chicos, y quería decirles una clase de votación para un nombre para ustedes chicos , se que es un poco raro y que seguro están pensando lo mismo , pero últimamente eh visto a otras personas que tienen un grupo de fans y que les dice por un respectivo nombre. Por ejemplo (nose si conocen a iTownGamePlay) pero el les dice a sus fans animatowners , no lo se si quieren le pongo un nombre identificativo a nuestro grupo de fans de diego y shira (incluyéndome como un fan de ellos) y lo usamos en las próximas historias pero es en ese momento donde entra la votación , ustedes díganme unos nombres (si quieren que tengamos nombre) el cual usemos para las próximos chapters ok chicos , entonces díganme su opinión y si quieren sugerencias de nombres y luego decidiré cual usar, y para el tema de el nuevo fic , empezare uno nuevo dentro de 2 semanas porque ya empezaran las vacaciones en las escuelas asi que en dos semanas calculo que subiré el primer chapter del nuevo fic de diego y shira y ustedes me dirán si quieren que lo continúe o si no les gusta ok . escribo este aviso porque no eh publicado nada en un año o más y si hay suerte alguien leera esta aviso espero que alguno de ustedes chicos aun recuerde este antiguo y olvidado escritor , pero quiero decirles algo que dije en un video que subí a youtube (si máximo una persona llegase a fijar en mi y le gusta lo que hago. A mí me basta, yo no quiero mil mensajes de mil fans , pero si mil mensajes de un fan que me haga sentir como que fueran muchos , porque después de todo eso es lo que motiva para seguir adelante… ok… ok chicos este es como mi (retorno a las historias) y espero que sigamos juntos , nose durante cuánto tiempo ni tampoco cuanto durara , pero déjenme decirles algo … estas historias que publique son solo el comienzo , porque créanme que aunque no lo parezca aun faltan muchas historias que contar… :) (gracias por el apoyo que me dieron ;)


	2. La Pregunta

Hoooolaaaa a todos chicos como les va espero que estén muy bien , bueno bienvenidos a otra nueva aventura de Diego y Shira y si, ya sé que me perdí y que no aparecí en mucho tiempo pero espero que no me haya olvidado de cómo escribir fics así que en este capítulo intentare recordar ok, bueno antes de empezar quiero darle las gracias a katycossio por la idea que me dio sobre esta historia y la usare ya que me gusta mucho la idea pero no la usare en este chapter claro que la historia vendrá en relación con eso pero aun no se leerá esa parte solo algunos indicios pero en los chapters que vienen si comenzara a aparecer la idea. así que no se preocupen y si se puede este fic será largo , pero dejémonos de esto y vamos con el fic…

Estaba amaneciendo en la isla. Todos estaban dormidos menos diego porque el tenia un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar

Diego: que es… ese sueño… será verdad…

Diego: (quien era él, porque estaba Shira ahí, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…)

Diego estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió al mundo real ya era de día y todos estaban despertando

Diego: oh no…

Sid fue el primero en ver a diego despierto (por la apariencia de diego se podía notar que él no había dormido demasiado en la noche)

Sid: que pasa diego, porque no dormiste anoche

Diego: porque… tenía una… pesadilla

Sid: una pesadilla y de que era…

Diego: no voy a decírtelo…

Sid: porfavor

Diego: (no puedo decírselo si lo hago le contara todo a shira) no te lo diré Sid

Sid: porfavor no se lo dire a nadie

Diego: (mientras se alejaba de sid) no

Sid comienza a seguir a diego por toda la isla…

Sid: por favor

Diego: no

Sid: solo dime donde era…

Diego: que no

Sid: dime quien estaba ahí

Diego: ya dije no!

Sid: por favor dime por todo este tiempo de amistad que tuvimos

Diego: mmmm… no

Sid salta frente a diego

Sid: si no me dices de que fue tu pesadilla, tendrás que enfrentar a la furia del señor de las llamas…

Diego: (con sarcasmo) oh no… que miedo tengo señor de las llamas…

Sid comienza a molestar a diego pero mas que todo era molesto…

Diego: sid si no dejas de hacer eso, te enterrare en la tierra dejando solo tu cabeza afuera para que te quedes ahí todo el día

Sid: solo dime de que era la pesadilla

Diego: (debo decirle algo o me seguirá haciendo la vida imposible todo el dia) era de… que ya no habían mas moras en la isla…

Sid: eso si sería malo… No habría más el dulce sabor de las moras que comemos. Y todo seria malo y…

Sid comienza a hablar muchas cosas sin sentido mientras que diego ya muy aburrido comienza a alejarse

Diego: adiós sid , disfruta hablando sobre las moras con nadie…

Sidi: (seguía ablando solo)

Diego va a la playa donde había hecho muchas cosas con shira y comienza a pensar en el sueño del día anterior)

Llego la noche y diego seguía pensando en el sueño hasta que shira lo hizo volver

Shira: diego… estas ahí

Diego: (no contestaba estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos)

Shira: no puede estar pasando otra vez…

Shira le besa a diego para que reaccione

Shira: diego… estas ahí

Diego: ah… hola shira

Shira: que estabas pensando…

Diego: en… algo

Shira: y que haces aquí…

Diego: quería un lugar tranquilo… lejos de Sid

Shira: y en que pensabas exactamente…

Diego: en… (Nose porque pero quiero preguntarle algo)

Diego: shira, tú me sigues amando…

Shira: claro que si… porque piensas que no

Diego: solo pensé en esa pregunta... y si un día viene alguien mejor que yo y tu te vas con el…

Shira: diego, no hay nadie mejor que tu. Tu eres perfecto para mí, yo nunca te cambiaria por nadie…

Diego: … te amo gatita… (besa a shira)

Shira: y yo a ti diego

Diego: vamos a dormir estoy cansado de caminar todo el día con sid siguiéndome

Diego y shira vuelven a la cueva y se recuestan en el lugar donde siempre dormían

Shira: te amo demasiado diego…

Diego: yo te amo aun mas gatita…

Diego y shira se dan un beso

Shira: (porque diego me preguntaría eso) "shira se queda dormida"

Diego se comienza a pensar en el sueño otra vez durante horas hasta que se queda dormido

En el sueño de Diego…

Muy bien chicos hasta aquí el chapter de hoy , si perdón por desaparecer pero ahora si estoy de vuelta… si el chapter no estuvo muy entretenido es porque hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un fic y se me estaba olvidando como hacerlo pero para el próximo chapter lo recordare… ok chicos nos vemos la próxima semana (ya parezco presentador de series "nos vemos la próxima semana , a la misma hora y en el mismo canal" jajaja) cuídense and see you lather…

D.S.B.P


	3. pensamientos en soledad

Hooolaa chicos como están bienvenidos a otro chapter de nuestra historia. La verdad no estoy muy seguro si les guste… en este chapter escribí algo que yo en persona e estado sintiendo estos últimos días… dejen sus criticas en los reviews y si más que decir vamos con el chapter…

En el sueño de diego…

Diego despierta en una cueva oscura y afuera todavía era de noche

Diego: qué?... dónde estoy?... donde están todos?...

Diego sale de la cueva y comienza a buscar a todos pero más a shira en particular

Diego: donde estas shira

Diego observa huellas de shira en el suelo y después se juntan con otras huellas que diego desconocía

Diego: (sin decir nada comienza a seguir las huellas con cuidado y sigilo)

Diego después de seguir las huellas hasta la playa se oculta entre unos arbustos y observa a shira recostada sobre otro tigre dientes de sable. Mientras él la besa y la abraza…

Diego: (susurrando) shira… porque… que fue lo que hice mal… (Diego comienza a llenarse de ira y de su instinto asesino)

Diego está a punto de atacar al otro tigre pero se detiene antes de hacerlo…

Diego: (no lo hagas)

Diego (lleno de ira) porque?!

Diego: (porque por algo ella se fue con alguien más… tal vez no la merecías…)

Diego: (demasiado deprimido) pero porque… que hice mal… que fue lo que hizo que se alejara de mi…

Diego: (eso hay que analizarlo en otro momento ahora solo vete…)

Diego: pero… yo la amo

Diego: (pero por lo que está frente a ti… ella ya no lo hace…)

Diego se da la vuelta para alejarse de ahí. Pero antes de hacerlo mira una última vez a shira…

Diego: adiós gatita…

Luego diego comienza a correr lo más lejos de ese lugar hasta que llega al otro extremo de la isla y comienza a pensar en todo lo que había hecho con shira y al recordar todo diego comienza a soltar lagrimas

Diego: shira… porque lo hiciste… no quiero perderte…

Diego: (ya lo hiciste…)

Diego vuelve a llenarse de ira y comienza a arañar un tronco con mucha fuerza… hasta que le comienzan a sangrar las garras

Diego: no puede estar pasando esto…

Luego de eso diego despierta de golpe en el mundo real con lágrimas en los ojos

Diego: otra vez esa pesadilla (mientras se seca las lágrimas)

Diego observa a shira junto a él y luego sale de la cueva. Afuera seguía siendo de noche

Diego: (porque tengo esa pesadilla una y otra vez)

Diego comienza a caminar lejos de la playa para no recordar el sueño. Luego de caminar mucho tiempo llega a una laguna grande donde en el medio estaba una especie de isla pequeña. La luna se reflejaba en el agua. iluminaba todo el alrededor. Diego se sienta a orillas de la laguna mientras piensa en el sueño y en qué haría si se hiciera realidad

Diego se pierde en sus pensamientos hasta que el sol lo hace despertar

Diego: (vuelve a la realidad. Ya es de día)

Diego: este lugar es muy hermoso… debo traer a shira aquí…

Diego se dirige hacia la montaña para distraerse y para alejarse de los demás. Ya que él en ese momento prefería estar solo para pensar

Una vez que diego llega a la cima de la montaña. Se podía ver toda la isla al igual que la cueva pero ya todos estaban haciendo sus asuntos menos shira ella estaba buscando a diego por todas partes pero diego no se fijo por pensar en que haría si shira se alejara de él.

Ya estaba por volver la noche y shira aun no encontraba a diego

Shira: donde estas ahora diego

Shira: (no ha aparecido en todo el día. Donde se habrá metido ahora)

Shira: debe estar en algún lugar. No creo que se haya ido a otra isla. No es posible

Shira sigue buscando a diego hasta que se hace de noche

Diego: ya basta. No volveré a pensar en eso. No quiero alejarme de shira. Y un simple sueño no lo hará

Diego se dirige a la cueva pero en el camino se encuentra a shira en la playa

Shira: dónde estabas diego (con un tono molesto y preocupado)

Diego: yo solo estaba en la montaña. Pensando

Shira: y porque no me dijiste nada…

Diego: perdón… la próxima vez te lo diré o iré con tigo

Shira: (más relajada y tranquila por haber encontrado a diego) está bien no te preocupes. Volvamos a la cueva señor escurridizo

Diego: emm… de hecho hoy quisiera dormir en otro lugar. No quiero volver porque me preguntaran donde estuve y porque desaparecí y no voy a explicar todo

Shira: y donde quieres dormir…

Diego: no lo se. En algún otro lugar

Shira: últimamente te estás comportando muy extraño. Tienes algo que decirme

Diego: no… no es nada

Shira: dime. Ahora que estamos solos los dos… confía en mi…

Diego: no te preocupes gati… shira. No es nada malo. Son solo pensamientos

Shira: (hare que me lo diga. Lo convenceré) está bien. Que dices si nos quedamos aquí

Diego: si. Me gusta este lugar. Me trae muchos recuerdos

Shira se recuesta en la arena y diego tambien se recuesta frente a ella.

Diego comiensa a contemplar a shira . Y comienza a acariciarla . Shira comenzo a ronronear mientras se apegaba mas a diego

Diego : Nose que fue lo que hice bien...

Shira: Porque

Diego: Para merecer a una tigresa tan hermosa. Delicada. Y perfecta como tu

Shira: (Comienza a sonrojarse)

Diego: Con tus ojos que me vuelven loco . Son como una laguna en el desierto bajo la luz de la luna. Tu pelage suave como las nubes en el que quisiera vivir para toda mi vida... eres preciosa shira . Eres simplemente perfecta...

Shira: No digas mentiras diego...

Diego: Tu crees que es una mentira . Eres perfecta . Eres posesiva pero tambien te gusta compartir y dejar a los demas que hagan lo que ellos quieren . Eres salvaje en todos los aspectos y por dentro eres una gatita . Eres divertida y graciosa pero tambien eres fria y seria... eres hermosa . Nose que fue lo que yo hice para merecerte...

Shira: Tu eres unico diego . No hay nadie igual a ti . Tu eres atento . Gracioso . Amable. Cariñoso . Romantico . Eres un blando...

Diego besa a shira y shira al mismo tiempo abraza a diego

Shira: Como haces para que me enamore mas de ti

Diego: Supongo que tengo talento con las tigresas jejeje

Diego: Eres todo lo que me importa shira...

Shira: Tu eres todo lo que yo amo diego

Diego: Te amo gatita

Shira le da otro beso a diego

Shira: dime en que piensas tanto diego

Diego: te lo diré pero no ahora otro día

Shira: me lo diras mañana?

Diego: si mañana te lo contare pero si se repite todo esto…

Shira: si tu quieres lo hacemos cada noche

Diego: (mientras sonríe) te amo gatita

Shira: y yo a ti diego

Diego hace que shira se recueste sobre su lomo mientras la sigue acariciando y shira sigue ronroneando

Luego los dos se quedan dormidos en la playa bajo la luz de la luna la misma que iluminaba la laguna la noche anterior...

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el chapter de hoy… perdón si no les gusto la parte en la que escribo mi experiencia pero. Sentía que debía hacerlo. Si no les gusto díganme en los reviews. Está bien? Ok cuídense chicos pásenla bien and see you lather


	4. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS

FELIX navidad chicos y que pasen un muy feliz año nuevo. Espero que pasemos un año más juntos. Les desea NicK24FNAF24. Les deseo lo mejor


	5. noticia

Hola chicos como están espero que estén muy bien .bueno quería preguntarles a ustedes y tener sus opiniones . como ven ustedes que va la historia . Que les parece , cambiarian algo , aumentarían algo , o que cosa no les gusta , díganme sus opiniones para que yo pueda arreglarla , y perdón por volver a desaparecer pero últimamente eh tenido unos cuantos problemas pero volveré se los prometo solo dijagnme en algunos reviews que quieres que cambie o si está bien como esta . esta bien chicos . cuídense and see you in the next chapter . D.S.B.P FOREVER


	6. lo esta destruyendo todo

Hola chicos como están. Espero que muy bien. Ya lo dije muchas veces, y creo que ya no tiene significado, pero déjenme decirles esto por última vez. Perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo… y… sobre el aviso, vi mucho apoyo de mis lectores pero en particular de 5, así que les doy las gracias de corazón a: Guest , Jos , Emanuel , emiliano . Chicos muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron. Gracias a ustedes yo continúo con esta historia y con las que vendrán, MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICOS… sigamos con el chapter.

Al día siguiente…

Diego: buenos días gatita

Shira: buenos días diego

Diego: como amaneciste shira?

Shira: estoy bien… porque tanta preocupación…

Diego: por nada… es solo curiosidad por mi gatita

Shira: hmmm está bien… y… tienes hambre

Diego: no en realidad. Tú tienes hambre

Shira: yo sí. Un poco

Diego: te acompañare a comer

Shira: tú no comerás nada?

Diego: no. Yo comeré algo más tarde. Lo importante es que comas tu

Shira: estas seguro…

Diego: si shira no te preocupes.

Shira: está bien si tú lo dices. Vamos…

Luego de cazar y de que shira coma ellos dos vuelven a la cueva y al llegar se encuentran a todos limpiando la cueva. Cada uno tenía un trabajo personal. Maní recogía los exteriores de la cueva como troncos o rocas muy pesadas con la ayuda de ellie y morita. Sid y abuelita. Limpiaban dentro de la cueva como las ramas y las pequeñas rocas. Mientras que los demás acomodaban todo en su sitio

Diego: (de manera irónica y en todo bromista) parece que al fin limpian la cueva, luego de tanto tiempo de dormir sobre molestas rocas alguien se preocupo de organizar el grupo de limpieza

Shira: (con el mismo tono de diego) si, incluso sid tiene un trabajo. Pero ya llego el par que se encargara de la peor parte…

Ambos se ríen. Luego maní les da un trabajo

Maní: chicos. Su trabajo será vigilar los alrededores de la cueva y asegurarse de que no existan amenazas como predadores o carroñeros. Puedo contar con ustedes

Diego y shira: (al mismo tiempo) Si maní, no te preocupes

Maní: bien seguro que cuando hayan terminado ya estará todo listo para dormir en la noche.

Luego diego y shira comienzan a examinar los alrededores peor ambos estaban más preocupados en hablar entre ellos que en vigilar la zona

Shira: diego creo que me debes una explicación

Diego: sobre qué?

Shira: sobre porque estabas tan pensativo ayer…

Diego: ah eso… pues… (Le digo la verdad o no…)

Shira: diego… sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

Diego: (le diré la verdad después de todo solo fue un sueño) lo que paso es que la otra noche soñé que…

Shira: que?...

Diego: (con tristeza) soñé que te veía con otro tigre…

Shira: (en un tono un poco molesto) QUE?!

Diego: (con tristeza) y que él te abrazaba y besaba en mi lugar…

Shira: (aun más molesta que antes) COMO PUDISTE SOÑAR ALGO ASI?!

Diego: (con las orejas bajas) y… la verdad. Es que eso se sentía tan real… el dolor… la ira… la impotencia… no soportaría algo así…

Shira: (en lugar de molesta. Triste) y dime algo… tu me crees a mi capaz de hacerte algo así?...

Diego: no lo sé…

Shira: crees que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos… podría cambiarte con alguien más?...

Diego: no… yo no lo haría…

Shira: diego. Nosotros pasamos muchas cosas juntos. Estuvimos juntos en las buenas como en las malas… en lo feliz como en lo triste… nos apoyamos el uno con el otro… tuvimos una unión que es casi inseparable… y a pesar de eso tú crees que un "te amo" no importa…

Diego: yo se que pasamos juntos muchas cosas… tu eres muy importante para mi… pero que pasa si algún día encuentras a alguien mejor que yo…

Shira: diego ya te lo dije y te lo podría repetir todas las veces del mundo… tu eres perfecto para mi… no hay nadie más especial que tú en mi vida…

Diego: ya estoy seguro… no importa lo que me diga un sueño… yo no puedo desconfiar de ti. Ni por todas las pruebas del mundo…

Ambos se sonríen el uno al otro hasta que shira comienza a mirar a diego de una manera más seria…

Shira: diego te puedo preguntar algo?...

Diego: (con un enorme sentimiento de miedo e impotencia) (susurrando de temor mientras baja la mirada) dime shira…

Shira: este tigre no es el mismo con el que ya habías tenido un sueño parecido?...

Diego: (de manera aun mas temerosa y curiosa con la vista aun en el suelo) si…

Shira: y dime… podrías describirlo…

Diego mira a shira de una manera fría

Diego: si… porque…

Shira: solo dime…

Diego: pues él era… gris con rayas blancas y colmillos plomos…

Shira: el era como…

Ambos se miran y de repente una avalancha de nieve cae de la montaña destruyendo todo a su paso

Shira: que fue lo que causaría algo asi?...

Diego: corre hacia la cueva…

Shira no dejaba de ver como la avalancha destruía todo lo que tocaba

Shira: lo está destruyendo todo…

Diego hace que shira vuelva en si…

Diego: SHIRA… CORRE RAPIDO…

Diego y shira corren hacia la cueva lo más rápido posible

Shira: crees que alcance la cueva

Diego: no lo sé… pero en todo caso debemos advertirle a maní

Ambos llegan a la cueva y se encuentran con todos reunidos observando la montaña

Diego: maní crees que llegue hasta aquí?

Maní: no lo sé pero debemos encontrar un refugio (maní observa a todos) rápido todos entran a la cueva…

Todos entran a la cueva cuando la avalancha cubre la entrada y deja a todos dentro atrapados…

Muy bien chicos. Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de este año… es un juego. Los veo en el próximo capítulo. El cual lo subiré muy pronto. Cuídense mucho. And see you lather…


	7. recuerdos

Hooola chicos como están espero que estén muy bien. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de nuestra historia pero antes quería decirles algo, para mis seguidores que me siguen desde mis primeras historias recordaran que antes tenía un día especifico para actualizar que podía ser sábado o domingo, pues ahora volveré a ese horario, así que subiré nuevo capítulo cada fin de semana ya sea sábado o domingo y en casos de emergencia o festividades podre subir un aviso o una nueva historia pero eso ya lo veremos después. Pero por ahora… vamos con el fic

Luego de esto las cosas se calman y ya no volvían a caer más avalanchas por lo que todo estaba entre una tención muy grande

Manny: (tratando de calmar a todos) cálmense mientras estemos aquí dentro no nos pasara nada además creo que se detuvo

Y como era de esperarse Sid estaba poniendo aun más nerviosos a todos

Sid: todos vamos a morir… (Comienza a dar vueltas por toda la cueva)

Manny: Sid…

Manny: (mucho mas enojado con Sid lo agarra con su trompa mientras le tapa la boca) no vamos a morir. Estamos a salvo aquí

Sid: si si claro Manny manito como tu digas (mientras logra liberarse de Manny

En eso Manny comienza a inspeccionar la entrada de la cueva

Manny: genial lo que faltaba, estamos atrapados aquí

Diego: debe haber alguna manera de salir

Manny: tardaríamos horas en lograr quitar la nieve

Diego: tenemos otra opción

Manny: claro que no. Es la única salida, no tenemos nada más que hacer

Luego de tranquilizar a todos comienzan a cavar. Pero debido a que la nieve era muy espesa casi no habían avanzado nada

Manny: estaremos aquí todo el día

Shira: no podemos darnos por vencidos Manny (luego Shira observa que el aire se estaba acabando) por lo menos debemos abrir alguna entrada para el aire

Diego: Shira tiene razón. Lo que nos queda de aire se acabara muy pronto (señala a todos que estaban respirando de manera muy exaltada y de esa manera consumían mucho mas aire de lo normal) por lo menos una pequeña entrada

Manny luego de pensar en alguna solución al problema del aire

Manny: comiencen a cavar la parte superior de la cueva, así será un poco más fácil lograr salir

Luego de un par de horas cavando logran abrir una pequeña entrada por la cual entra el aire que faltaba y todos respiran aliviados y mucho más calmados que antes

Diego: listo así tendremos mucho más tiempo para salir de aquí

Shira: cuanto tiempo tardaremos en salir de aquí?

Manny: pues pensando en lo que tardamos en hacer esto y el tamaño que necesitamos para poder salir todos… pues… un día aproximadamente

Todos juntos: UN DIA?!...

Manny: si nos apresuramos podría ser menos…

Todos se pasan horas excavando pero cada vez la entrada se hacía más y más grande, al pasar un día entre excavar y descansar ya podían salir todos por la entrada

Diego: vamos Manny con mas fuerza… (Decía diego al ayudar a salir a Manny)

Manny: ya casi, resiste un poco más…

Luego diego tira con fuerza a Manny sacándolo de golpe y ocasionando que el caiga en la nieve

Manny: al fin fuera…

Diego: valla que fue mucho tiempo

Manny: todos estamos muy hambrientos, así que nos vemos después de comer algo para solucionar esto…

En eso todos van a buscar comida

Con diego y Shira…

Shira: estoy muy hambrienta.

Diego: espero que logremos encontrar algo que comer en medio de este caos

Luego de buscar mucho tiempo algo logran encontrar una gacela que estaba muerta por la avalancha que había caído el día anterior

Diego: pobre amigo. No quiero ni imaginar cómo estará el otro lado de la montaña...

Shira: luego de comer quiero ir a ver cómo están los demás lugares. Quisieras venir con migo?

Diego: crees que te dejaría ir sola

Shira: lo veremos después de comer

Luego de que ambos terminaran de comer

Shira: entonces que dices diego, a donde vamos primero

Diego: vamos a caminar y veremos cada lugar que encontremos. Tal vez alguien necesite ayuda

Diego y Shira comienzan a caminar hacia los lugares a los que ellos más habían logrado conocer. Y en el camino ven a diferentes animales que necesitaban ayuda a salir de cuevas enterradas en nieve o a mover algunas cosas que ellos no podían. Estuvieron haciendo eso todo el día hasta que ya casi había llegado la noche luego llegan a la playa la cual estaba cubierta de nieve pero por lo demás estaba totalmente igual

Shira: recuerdas todo lo que pasamos aquí… (Mientras mira en ocaso)

Diego: claro que sí. Cada día recuerdo todo (mientras mira fijamente a los ojos e Shira)

Shira: y ahora que pasara luego de esto diego…

Diego: no lo sé, tal vez debamos buscar algún lugar nuevo donde vivir si no logramos reconstruir este…

Shira: y ese lugar sería muy lejos de aquí

Diego: no lo sé, porque lo preguntas?

Shira: (Shira baja la cabeza y se pone muy triste al recordar todo lo que pasaron en ese lugar) porque no quiero dejar atrás estos lugares llenos de recuerdos en los que ambos pasamos miles de aventuras

Diego: (diego levanta la cabeza de Shira con su pata y la mira a los ojos) no importa donde estemos Shira. Porque cada lugar que estemos juntos es un lugar especial. Ya sea aquí o en algún otro lado. Porque lo que hace especiales a esos lugares es que tu estés con migo. Y así ese lugar se vuelve muy especial para mí. (le muestra una tierna sonrisa)

Shira abrasa a diego abalanzándose sobre el

Shira: te amo diego. Tú me cambiaste la vida… no sé como estaría si no te hubiera conocido.

Diego: esa es la misma pregunta que yo me hago al verte

Ambos se besan muy tiernamente mientras recuerdan cada momento en los que ellos habían estado juntos… y al llegar la noche se quedan dormidos mientras ambos se abrazan…

Bueno chicos. Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les este gustando la historia. Si algo no les gusta déjenme sus opiniones en los reviews. Y para los que no lo sepan tengo una página en facebook Nick24FNAF24-961636907246737/ bueno chicos los veré en el próximo capitulo. El cual subiré el próximo fin de semana. Hasta entonces cuídense and see you lather, forever D.S.B.P


	8. un punto de vista diferente

Hola chicos como están espero que estén muy bien. Aquí les traigo el nuevo chapter de nuestra historia, y un par de cosas más. Estuve recibiendo reviews en los que me pedían hacer chapters mas largos así que intentare hacerlos un poco más largos y como siempre espero su opinión sobre el tema. Y la otra cosa es darle las gracias a SEBAS GG por su apoyo, sus consejos y la inspiración que me dio, aparte el también tiene muy buenas historias sobre ICE AGE así que denle un vistazo a sus historias que estoy seguro que los atraparan tanto como a mí. Luego de decir esas tres cosas. VAMOS CON EL FIC….

En el sueño de shira…

Shira estaba sentada esperando en la playa esperando a alguien

Shira: donde estará. Siempre se tarda. Pero al final siempre vale la pena la espera

En ese momento llega un dientes de sable gris con rayas blancas y colmillos plomos…

¿?: Hola gatita…

Shira: hola mi tigre…

¿?: Como estuviste hermosa

Shira: sabes que todo es lo mismo en esta asquerosa isla…

¿?: Yo sé cómo hacer que todo eso cambie

Ambos comienzan a besarse apasionadamente

¿?: Te gusto?

Shira: no sabes cuánto te amo… león…

En eso ambos comienzan a besarse y a abrazarse muy apasionadamente y lo que venía era de suponerse

En eso shira escucha un arbusto moverse al fijarse ve a un dientes de sable de ojos verdes y pelaje anaranjado alejarse muy rápidamente

Shira: diego…

En eso león se abalanza sobre ella y comienzan otra vez lo que estaban haciendo

Shira en eso despierta muy agitada y triste por lo que había soñado…

Shira: no… es el… porque…

Era aun temprano y diego seguía durmiendo. En eso shira se levanta sin despertarlo y va a caminar mientras pensaba en su sueño

Luego de eso shira pasó todo el día lejos de diego. Ya se estaba acercando la puesta de sol hasta que es encontrada por diego en la orilla de la playa

Diego: shira… llevo todo el día buscándote

Shira: es que quería caminar un poco

Diego: estas bien… que hiciste todo el día sola?...

Shira: pues caminar… que mas habría de hacer (shira empieza a pensar en su sueño otra vez y no puede evitar ponerse muy nerviosa)

Diego nota esta reacción de shira y comienza a preocuparse…

Diego: (que me está tratando de ocultar… nose porque pero no puedo de dejar de pensar en la pesadilla que tuve hace unos días… no creo que shira se capaz de hacerme algo así… o si…)

En eso un incomodo y triste silencio inunda el lugar dejando a los dos dientes de sable muy tristes mientras se miran fijamente…

Diego: shira dime que estuviste haciendo todo el día…

Shira: emmm (se lo digo… si se lo digo puede que le haga daño pero si no se lo digo puede que también le haga daño… si soñamos ambos lo mismo es por algo… o no)

Diego: shira…

Shira: (mejor se lo digo… debe ser algo sin importancia… verdad?...) diego…

Diego: dime shira…

Shira: toda la tarde estuve… pensando en un sueño que tuve…

Diego: (ya sé que puede ser… espero que no lo sea…) y… sobre que era tu sueño…

Shira: era sobre… recuerdas… el sueño que tuviste la otra noche…

Diego: (… porque… porque tenía que soñar eso…) shira… dime que no soñaste lo que estoy pensando…

Shira: (aun más triste) si… soñé con el… y los dos… bueno… estábamos en medio de eso…

Diego: (muy triste al igual que molesto) y que tiene el que ver con nosotros…

Shira: diego tranquilo es solo un sueño…

Diego: si claro solo un sueño… un sueño que soñamos los dos…

Shira: solamente debe ser coincidencia… solamente algo extraño no tiene nada que ver con nosotros… yo sigo amándote igual o incluso más que antes porque ese sueño me hizo pensar en lo mucho que significas para mí y en que me afectaría alguien más… en eso estuve pensando toda la tarde…

Diego: (mucho más calmado) y dime… a que conclusión llegaste…

Shira: a que tu eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida y que nadie podrá remplazarte… jamás… eres único…

Diego mira a shira y le da un apasionado beso

Diego: (mientras dejaba caer algunas lagrimas) jamás desconfiaría de ti shira… se que tu no me harías algo así…

Shira: (en el mismo estado que diego) jamás lo haría… no te lastimare de esa manera…

Ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo y un beso mientras se muestran una sonrisa

Diego: te amo shira…

Shira: yo te amo aun más diego…

Luego de que los dos estuvieran conversando sobre la pesadilla llega la noche

Diego: (en un tono bromista) y quien lo hace mejor… el o yo…

Shira: (con mucha más gracia que diego) pues tengo que decidirme. El o tu…

Diego: así que estas intentando compararme con el…

Shira: pues… no… ganas tú. Y por mucho si es lo que preguntas

Ambos se sonríen y se dan un tierno beso…

Shira: pero no te parece extraño…

Diego: que cosa…

Shira: que tengamos ambos el mismo sueño de una manera muy extraña…

Diego: pues ahora que lo piensas si… pero de una manera extraña porque

Shira: pues porque yo lo soñé desde mi punto de vista y tu desde tu punto de vista… como si ambos sueños hubieran ocurrido al mismo tiempo…

Diego: pues ahora que lo mencionas si es algo extraño… pero debe ser simple coincidencia…

Shira: si eso debe ser…

Diego: pero lo extraño es que este el…

Shira: pero porque… no terminamos bien y aparte no lo vemos desde hace mucho tiempo… porque habría de aparecer en todo esto

Diego: no lo sé… pero lo importante es que sea solo un sueño…

Shira: si… y aparte… (Le da un beso a diego) el no haría todo lo que tú haces… (Mira a diego de una manera que hace que él se ponga nervioso) o que crees tú diego…

Diego: pues… no lo sé…

Shira se abalanza sobre diego y se acerca mucho a el

Shira: que es lo que no sabes diego…

Diego: (mucho más centrado en su papel y en su posición actual) pues… nose de lo que sería capaz de hacer si te tuviera entre mis garras. Pero estoy seguro que él jamás podría alcanzarme…

Shira: quisieras que hagamos la prueba…

Diego: cuando tú quieras te demostrare que te puedo hacer sentir lo que jamás habrías logrado imaginar…

Ambos se sonríen de una manera muy… MUY… "juguetona"…

Diego: pero eso no será hoy… (Se levanta y deja caer a shira de espaldas contra el suelo)

Shira: (aun en el suelo) y porque no…

Diego: porque eso será otro día que este todo un poco más tranquilo…

Luego ambos miran su alrededor destruido por la avalancha que había caído de la montaña

Shira: claro… me había olvidado de todo… esto.

Diego: (negando con la cabeza y de una manera muy sarcástica) y la gatita pensando en eso mientras que podría estar ayudando a los demás (mientras le muestra una sonrisa)

Shira: (de la misma manera sarcástica) así que ahora soy yo quien solo piensa en eso… no recuerdas quien fue el que dio la idea de la cueva el otro día…

Diego: por favor ese día estaba bajo los efectos de las moras verdes…

En eso diego comienza a caminar hacia la cueva…

Shira: si claro bajo los efectos de las moras verdes… (Shira comienza a seguir a diego)

(Las moras verdes eran como las moras que daban los efectos del alcohol .ya que el jugo que estas tenían dentro era muy parecido al alcohol y lo mezclaban con los jugos de las frutas haciéndolas "bebidas alcohólicas" pero nos estamos desviando del tema… el punto es que estas moras eran como las bebidas alcohólicas.

Las llegar a la cueva todos ya estaban dormidos

Shira: es extraño que ya no nos pregunten donde desaparecemos los días que no dormimos aquí.

Diego: tal vez tantas veces que lo hacemos. Se acostumbraron y se hacen una pequeña idea.

Ambos entran a la cueva y se recuestan en su lugar donde dormían

Diego: descansa gatita…

Shira: tú también descansa diego…

Diego: te amo mucho mi gatita.

Shira: y yo mucho mas a ti mi tigre…

Ambos se dan un tierno beso mientras se sonríen y se quedan dormidos

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el chapter de hoy. La verdad todo eso de las moras verdes fue algo totalmente improvisado peor al final parece que tiene algo de sentido (un poco) jajajaja. Bueno chicos me pidieron chapters más largos y este en un ejemplo díganme si les gusta de este tamaño. Cuídense mucho nos vemos en la siguiente semana and see you lather… DSBP forever


	9. que haces aqui

Hooola chicos como están espero que estén muy bien. Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada. Pero tuve… algunos problemas. Y también perdón por el retraso de este chapter. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta con un nuevo chapter de nuestra historia. Sin más que decir empecemos

En el sueño de shira

Era exactamente lo mismo que soñó la otra noche con león pero ahora con un final diferente

Shira está debajo de león mientras él la besa y la abrasa en eso diego sale de los arbustos

Shira: DIEGO!...

León: y tú qué haces aquí….

Diego: ASI QUE ME CAMBIASTE POR EL…

Shira: no es lo que piensas diego…

León: pero que no habías terminado con el…

Diego: y tú qué haces aquí león crei que estabas muerto

León: solo por eso creíste que estaba muerto. Te dije que volvería por…

Shira: diego iba a decírtelo…

Diego: me engañaste

León: eso no es nada raro no lo crees diego…

Diego: tu mencionas una vez mas eso y te prometo que…

León: qué?… que harás ahora eh… siempre fuiste débil y no cambiaste en nada… por eso shira me prefiere a mi…

Diego ataca a león y lo deja tirado en la arena

Shira: POR QUE LO HICISTE…

Diego: POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO SHIRA… CREI QUE ESTABAMOS SOLOS TU Y YO. YO TE AM…

En eso león le entierra las garras a diego en el pecho…

León: no sabes cuánto espere hacer esto…

Shira: diego… (Con lagrimas) no quería hacerte daño…

Diego: (sin aliento) debiste pensar en eso antes de meterte con el…

Shira: iba a decírtelo pero… (Es interrumpida)

Diego: ya no importa… que seas feliz con el… después de todo yo jamás te importe lo suficiente.

En eso diego muere por desangrado

Shira: diego… despierta…

León: ahora te toca a ti…

León está por hacerle lo mismo a shira pero al tocarla ella despierta…

Shira se despierta muy agitada y con esto despierta a diego

Diego: que paso… que tienes

Shira: (llorando) no nada…

Diego: es otra pesadilla con la verdad…

Shira: si solo que esta vez el te asesino frente a mi…

Diego: (besa a shira) solo fue un sueño (mientras seca las lagrimas de shira)

Shira: diego… sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacerte lo mismo que en esa pesadilla… verdad?

Diego: (con tristeza)… si… no creo que me lo harías…

Luego de que ellos fueran a cazar y comer

Shira: tengo una idea…

Diego: y de que se trata

Shira: te desafío a algo

Diego: (con una sonrisa malévola) yo siempre cumplo mis desafíos…

Shira: te desafío a… (Con la misma sonrisa que diego) que estés todo el día sin verme. Solo para probar si de verdad no puedes vivir sin mi… (Lanza una risa juguetona)

Diego: acepto. Claro siempre y cuando tú puedas resistir…

Shira: entonces sin vernos el uno al otro y sin saber nada del otro hasta la media noche

Diego: trato hecho

Ambos estrechan sus patas

Shira: te veré en la noche blanda…

Diego: adiós gatita

Ambos caminan en dirección contraria al otro

Con diego

Diego: (ja será fácil estar un día sin ella. Sin su pelaje brilloso. Ni su mirada como dos estrellas. Ni tampoco su suave y dulce voz… ya comienzo a extrañarla…) esto no me ayuda en nada. Pensar más en ella solo me traerá más ganas de estar a su lado… iré con Manny seguro que asi pierdo el tiempo y se hace más corto…

Diego: (acéptalo no puedes vivir sin ella)

Diego: eso crees tú… estar un día sin ella. Jajajaja que fácil

Diego: (ya veremos si será fácil)

Peor mientras diego mas hablaba de ella mas la extrañaba hasta el punto que estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla pero

Diego: ya no puedo más. Quiero estar con ella y saber que hace…

Diego: (que no dijiste que iba a ser fácil)

Diego: pues me equivoqué. Es más difícil de lo que pensaba

Diego: (pues tendrás que aguantar porque no puedes rendirte ahora)

Diego: en todo iré a buscarla

Diego: (no puedes rendirte ahora sino ella pensara que estas obsesionado con ella)

Diego: mientras este con ella vale la pena

Diego: (no .no lo vale)

Mientras diego tenía una pelea consigo mismo. Shira estaba al otro lado de la isla en el mismo estado que diego y ya había oscurecido

Shira: cómo es posible que lo extrañe tanto

Shira: (pues a pesar de todo lo que hiciste gracias a él. Su apoyo moral en variadas situaciones. E ignorando el gran amor que sientes por él. Pues no tienes razones para pensar en diego)

Mientras shira estaba muy distraída discutiendo consigo misma un diente de sable misterioso le comienza a hablar desde la parte más oscura en la cima de un árbol

¿? : Hola shira…

Shira: (una vez que ella vuelve en si misma) que… quien eres… más vale que me dejes sola…

¿?: Estas muy a la defensiva no lo crees gatita?...

Shira: muéstrate y de demostrare lo que una gatita a la defensiva puede hacer… (En una posición a la defensiva)

Al otro lado de la isla estaba diego con Manny sentados en la playa ya era de toche y eso mas el sonido de las olas y el horizonte cubierto con la luz de la luna era algo espectacular

Diego: es algo increíble. Lástima que no esté con shira para verlo…

Manny: deja de pensar en ella. Es por eso que no puedes concentrarte en algo más. Se supone que este desafío se trata de que te olvides de ella por un día.

Diego: no es tan fácil. Tantas cosas que pasamos juntos. No se pueden olvidar en un día

Manny: es solo por un día no es algo definitivo solo tienes que hacer otra cosa. Por ejemplo ve a caminar por ahí a la montaña. O ve y nada en la laguna. Pero haz algo que no sea pensar

Diego: mmm… pues tal vez tengas razón

Manny: aparte ya falta poco para que termine solo resiste un poco más

Diego: si. Faltan unas cuantas horas más. Pero sin ella el tiempo es cada vez más lento…

Manny: que fue lo que te paso. Antes podías estar días sin preocuparte en nadie más que en ti mismo y mírate ahora. No puedes estar sin una hembra…

Diego: pues supongo que el amor si puede cambiarte la vida… está bien iré a hacer algo. Gracias por el consejo Manny te veré luego

Manny: claro pero recuerda que no debes pensar en absolutamente nada relacionado con ella.

Una vez que diego se aleja lo suficiente

Manny: jamás me imagine ver a diego así. Como era antes. Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado shira realmente le cambio la vida… si… se merecía ser feliz con alguien… se merecía a alguien como shira… (Sonríe levemente al ver a diego y luego sigue en sus asuntos)

Ya era de noche y diego estaba en la montaña intentando hacer algo para distraerse

Diego: muy bien… y ahora que hago…

Diego: (pues… no tengo idea… haz alguna cosa sin sentido como trepar a los arboles sin motivo o intenta correr la mayor distancia sin descansar. O algo así)

Diego: como la extraño en estos momentos. No. No debo pensar en ella…

En eso diego comienza a correr sin ningún destino fijo simplemente a gastar energía

Diego: me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora…

Con shira…

Shira: aléjate de mí o lo lamentaras

¿?: Por favor… que daño puede yo hacerte a ti. Es algo muy tonto atacar a un dientes de sable por la noche…

Shira: muéstrate…

El dientes de sable baja de un salto y cae frente a shira…

¿?: Ahora ya me vez…

Shira: (con una mirada entre ira. Miedo y sorpresa)… león…

León:… hola shira…

Aquí termina el chapter de esta semana. Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por lo de la semana pasada y por la demora de este chapter… cuídense chicos and see you lather…

 _ **.D,S,B,P. FOREVER**_


	10. sabotaje

Hooola chicos como están espero que estén muy bien. Aquí estamos con un nuevo chapter. Ya se acerca el final de esta historia. Aunque no lo sé con certeza. Pero como siempre todo depende de ustedes chicos. Pero sin más que decir vamos con el chapter…

Shira: (con un tono muy frio) que haces aquí

León: pues gracias a este desastre que provoco la avalancha. Pues que mi manada se quedo sin un lugar donde vivir, sin comida, y sobre todo sin hembras saludables con las cuales prosperar. Así que me enviaron a mí a buscar alguna de esas cosas tres cosas…

Shira: déjame adivinar y si vuelves con las tres te recibirán como un héroe

León: jajajaja shira, shira, shira… siempre tan lista e inteligente…

León comienza a caminar alrededor de shira

León: así que al buscar eso me encontré con una preciosa gatita gris en medio de los arboles. Qué suerte la mía no lo crees

Shira: no me llames así. Y créeme no querrás estar aquí cuando llegue mi… (no puedo decirle a el que diego es mi pareja… sería capaz de hacerle mucho daño…) mi pareja…

León cambia totalmente y comienza a enfadarse

León: dijiste tú… pareja…

Shira: si. Porque ahora yo estoy mucho mejor que antes ya no soy lo que era antes y no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido

León: y dime lo conozco

Shira: (y ahora que le digo piensa… piensa) pues…

Shira es interrumpida por diego al saltar por unos arbustos

Diego: (al notar la presencia de león) no lo puedo creer…

León: pues mejor créelo porque esto es más real que todas las cosas que hiciste…

Diego al escuchar ese comentario de león comienza a enfadarse, entrecierra sus colmillos y mira fijamente a león

Diego: no vuelvas a repetir eso

Shira: (a que se refiere con eso… será que diego no me conto algo importante…) (un poco molesta) diego… lo puedo explicar…

Diego: si hace falta que alguien me explique qué está pasando aquí…

León: (mira fijamente a diego y shira y en la posición en la que se encuentran ambos) claro… ya lo entiendo… jajajajajaja pero miren esto… la sanguinaria y fría shira y el temido y despiadado diego… juntos… (comienza a reírse de una manera descontrolada) jamás hubiera imaginado verlos así… luego de todo lo que ambos hicieron… y ahora están juntos… apuesto a que ninguno sabe las cosas que el otro hizo…

Diego y shira se miran muy desconfiados…

León: pues al parecer existe un aparte de sus vidas que hace falta que conozcan…

Diego muy molesto…

Diego: si te vuelvo a ver… por aquí lo lamentaras

León: claro que me volverás a ver… no me perdería el desenlace de esta gran historia de amor… (Vuelve a reírse de una manera descontrolada y desaparece entre los arboles)

Diego: (le da la espalda a shira y baja la mirada) quisieras explicarme todo lo que paso aquí?...

Shira: pues no soy la única que debe explicaciones…

Diego: que hacías con el aquí?...

Shira: no es nada. Estaba caminando hacia la cueva y el apareció de un árbol

Diego: y dime. Crees que yo me creo eso

Shira: es la verdad porque no me crees

Diego: al final el sueño era verdad? (diego comienza a soltar lagrimas)

Shira: no paso nada. El apareció de un momento a otro.

Diego: no te creo. (aun más triste que antes)

Shira: alguna vez te mentí sobre algo?

Diego comienza a recordar todas esas veces en las que por sus pensamientos había alejado a shira de su lado

Diego: no se qué pensar

Shira: sigue a tu corazón diego. Yo jamás te haría algo así y tú lo sabes

Luego de eso diego hizo algo que a shira la impresiono y la dejo sin palabras

Diego se abalanza sobre shira quedando sobre ella y luego apoya su cabeza sube su pecho mientras comienza a lagrimear

Shira no tenia palabras para lo que estaba haciendo diego jamás hubiera pensado verlo hacer algo así. Una acción tan tierna y tan significativa. Shira estaba viendo el lado más vulnerable y el más blando de diego. Se podía notar lo mucho que él la amaba y todo lo que él estaría dispuesto a hacer por ella

Diego: shira… no quiero perderte… no quiero volver a lo que era antes de estar con todos. Con Manny. Con ellie. Hasta con Sid… pero más importante no quiero ser lo que era antes de conocerte

Shira: (muestra una tierna sonrisa) yo jamás te dejare solo…

Shira abraza a diego mientras él sigue lagrimeando sobre su pecho mientras lo intenta consolar

Shira: creo que hay algo muy importante que se te olvido contarme no lo crees diego…

Diego: si, supongo que sí. Debo decírselo a alguien y quien sería mejor que tu…

Shira: (en un tono de burla pero al mismo tiempo un tono muy tierno mientras le levanta la mirada) sabia que eras un blando… (Le muestra una tierna sonrisa)

Diego: (ignorando las lagrimas que tenía en sus mejillas lanza una pequeña risa) y yo sabía que tu no eras tan fría y dura como parecías…

Shira: ahora estoy totalmente segura…

Diego: segura de que

Shira: (mientras limpia las lagrimas de diego) de lo mucho que me amas y me valoras (le vuelve a sonreír)

Diego se inclina y le da un tierno beso a shira

Diego: te amo gatita

Shira: no podría traicionarte por nadie. tu eres simplemente único diego

Diego se levanta

Diego: perdón por eso… fue un impulso que tuve

Shira: (comienza a acariciar a diego) puedes contarme todo lo que te ponga triste. Puedes desquitarte en mi cuando quieras llorar. Yo soy la persona que siempre te apoyara y te hará reír cuando estés triste diego.

Diego: … gracias shira… por apoyarme y ayudarme… te amo más de lo que crees…

Shira: (le da un beso a diego) vamos a dormir. Mañana será un día mejor…

Ambos vuelven a la cueva y se recuestan para dormir. Al día siguiente diego se levanta muy temprano aun todos seguían durmiendo incluyendo a shira

Diego: (mejor iré a tomar un poco de agua a la alguna)

Diego sale de la cueva sin despertar a shira y se dirige a la laguna. Luego de tomar un poco de agua comienza a caminar de vuelta mientras habla consigo mismo

Diego: (porque hice eso anoche)

Diego: no lo sé supongo que realmente me afecta el tema de que ella pueda cambiarme por león…

Diego: (hablando de el. Que es lo que quiere. Para que habrá vuelto hasta aquí)

Diego: eso es lo que me preocupa. Según por lo que shira me conto ellos tuvieron algo en el pasado, tal vez por eso desconfió un poco de que ella este sola con el…

Diego: (pero ya sabemos cómo termino eso. no creo que después de todo eso ella quiera volver a estar con él… o si…)

En ese momento diego recibe un golpe en la cabeza lo que lo deja muy mareado

Diego: pero que acaba de…

León: hola diego…

Ese momento diego queda inconsciente…

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el chapter de esta semana. Díganme en los reviews que les parece la historia y como creen que está quedando. Muy bien chicos cuídense mucho los veo la próxima semana... And See You Lather D.S.B.P Forever


	11. ANUNCIO

Hola chicos como están perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo pero tuve unos problemas personales con la historia nada de qué preocuparse y aparte estuve pensando en una nueva historia. La cual ya la publique, se llama La historia de todo, será una historia un poco corta pero ahí quiero compartir un par de cosas que me gustaría decir. Y una aclaración NO ESTOY DEJANDO ESTA HISTORIA A MEDIAS LA TERMINARE DE AQUÍ A UN TIEMPO POR ESO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UNA NUEVA DE MOMENTO PARA HACER UN POCO DE TIEMPO, PERO REPITO NO ESTOY ABANDONANDO LA HISTORIA DE DIEGO Y SHIRA L ANUEVA AVENTURA. Bueno, si quieren pueden ir y darle un vistazo a ver si les gusta, como siempre dejen sus opiniones en los reviews y les deseo lo mejor… cuídense mucho and see you lather


End file.
